Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 13
Minutes later... Marcus) So...Are you guys up for it? Red) NO! C22) SURE! Marcus) RED! Red) I'LL GO, SIR! Marcus) GOOD, KATE WILL JOIN YOU GUYS SOON! Red) AND CRIMSON?! Marcus) UH...YEAH, HE'LL JOIN YOU TOO! Red) OKAY! C22) RED, LETS GO GET SOME WOLF JUICE AND GET BACK HERE! Red) YES, CAPTAIN! By Wolf... Kyuuga) Guys...We're a team...There is no evil and no good here! We are a team, like beef! I LIKE ROAST BEEF! Ice) BEEF! PG) ICE CREAM! Kyle) HOSPITAL FOOD SUCKED! Kyuuga) Okay...Everybody, I want you to shake the person's hand across from you ( Kyle and Blue shake hands ) ( Ice and PG shake hands ) ( Val shakes You and Evil You's hands ) ( Jean shake APW's hand ) ( Wolf doesn't put any effort moving his hand ) Kyuuga) *Extends hand* Come on, dude...We were friends before and we still are...We've fought each other...We've felt each other's blood from when we would fight...We're friends...We were never suppose to hate each other and be enemies Wolf) No...*Turns around* Kyuuga) *Puts hand on Wolf's shoulder* Wolf, dude, stop acting like this... Wolf) LIKE WHAT! *Pushes Kyuuga's hand off* YOU'RE A FILTHY ! *Wipes shoulder up* Jean) Wolf...Just do it... Wolf) *Eyes wide* NO, IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! Jean) Wolf... Wolf) Jean, I love you, but... Jean) I lo-''' '''Wolf) SHUT UP! *Walking away* Kyuuga) WOLF, WE AREN'T PLAYING THAT ACT AGAIN! GET YOUR BODY OVER HERE AND WE CAN SPEAK, TALK, DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! Wolf) *Stops* Anything...Anything like kill yourself? Kyuuga) No... ( Jean starts running ) Wolf) *Runs for the door* THEN NO! ( The door opens ) ( Wolf runs down the hallway and opens the front door ) Wolf) ADIOS! *Runs out and slams the door* ''' '''Jean) *In hallway* ...Wolf... That night... Girl) *Looking a phone* Were is he...He said he'd be here...*Looks to the building's side* ...Ugh...We is he! DX Stranger) Who? Girl) None of your business... Stranger) Do you need a ride? Girl) H*LL NO! You're a stranger, to me Stranger) Do you need a ride, though? Wolf) No, she doesn't need a ride Stranger) Okay then...*Walks off* Girl) WOLF, WHERE WERE YOU!? Wolf) Just a little busy...I though I'd get you something... Girl) What? Wolf) Not saying yet... Girl) Well, are we going to go out now? Wolf) Hold on...How much do you love me? Girl) A lot... Wolf) Show me... Girl) Sure...*Kisses Wolf* ( Wolf kisses back ) ( Wolf raises his hand from his back, a rose revealed and covering their kiss ) ??? 1) GET THEM! *Runs towards Wolf* ''' '''Wolf) ...*Stops* We have to go...*Grabs the girl's hand and starts running allie* Girl) Where...WHERE? Wolf) Anywhere... Girl) ... ??? 2) FOR MARCUS! *Charges towards Wolf* ( Wolf throws the girl to his side with the rose ) ( The rose falls onto the ground ) ( ??? 1 stomps on it ) ( Wolf throws ??? 2 over his head ) ( ??? 2 falls onto ??? 1 ) ( ??? 1 and ??? 2 lay on the ground ) Girl) ...*Picks the rose up and looks at Wolf* Wolf) YOU WANT ME! *Throws ??? 2 to the side and picks ??? 1* HUH, RED! DO YOU WANT ME! *Punches Red's face* ( Red's nose starts to bleed ) Girl) ...*Runs away* Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 14 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 13? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Kate Category:Humagons: Crimson Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: PG Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: You Category:Humagons: Evil You